Verbotene Liebe
by BellaCullen2503
Summary: „Wer ist das auf dem Foto?“ er sah Kari nicht an sondern blickte den Hügel hinunter zur Kanmon Brücke. „Du hast es gesehen.“ stellte sie fest. Koji nickte.
1. Chapter 1

Hallöchen alle zusammen!

Nach einer längeren Ruhepause lasse ich wieder etwas von mir hören. Und es  
geht (mal wieder) und Koji und Koichi.  
Die Geschichte schließt genau an dem Teil an wo die Ärzte versuchen Koichi  
wieder zu beleben. Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch und wünsche euch viel  
Spaß beim Lesen.

**Verbotene Liebe**

**1. Kapitel**

„Was ist, haben wir wieder einen Puls?"  
„Nein, Herzfrequenz immer noch null."  
„Los, dann noch einmal. 200 Joule."  
„Immer noch nichts. Herzstillstand."  
„Noch mal, 300 Joule."

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und Koji kam, gefolgt von seinen Freunden, herein.

„Koichi." Er ging auf das Bett zu, auf dem sein Bruder lag. „Koichi. Hörst du mich?" er nahm seine Hand. „Koichi. Ich bin hier. Ich bin gekommen um dich zu sehen."

Aber Koichi reagierte nicht. Tränen traten in Kojis Augen, liefen an seinen Wangen herab und tropften dann auf die von Koichi. „Koichi, mein Bruder. Bitte mach die Augen auf."

Auch seine Freunde die in der Tür stehen geblieben waren hatten Tränen in den Augen.

Wieder tropfte eine Träne auf Koichis Wange. Da begannen plötzlich die D-Tectoren zu leuchten.

„Doktor!" rief eine der Krankenschwestern. „Wir haben wieder einen Puls." „Was?" fragte der Arzt erstaunt. „Das ist ein Wunder. Ein Wunder ist geschehen." Koji stand noch immer bei Koichi. Jetzt trat der Doktor auf ihn zu. „Wenn du erlaubst, kümmere ich mich jetzt wieder um deinen Bruder. Geh jetzt bitte und warte draußen. Wir bringen Koichi auf ein Zimmer, du kannst dann eine Weile bei ihm bleiben."

Nur widerwillig trennte sich Koji von seinem Bruder. Er folgte seinen Freunden die schon hinausgegangen waren.

Koji saß bereits seit einiger Zeit schweigend am Bett von Kouichi und betrachtete den Schlafenden. Takuya und die anderen waren schon nach Hause gegangen. Nun kam ein Doktor in den Raum und trat an seine Seite. „Es geht ihm wieder besser, er wird auch bald aufwachen. Ich habe eure Mutter informiert. Sie wird bald hier sein." „Unsere Mutter." Wiederholte Koji leise.

Der Doktor hatte diese Worte nicht mehr gehört und verließ das Zimmer wieder. Koji stand vom Stuhl auf und setzte sich auf das Bett. Er strich mit den Fingern langsam über Koichis Gesicht. „Ich bin so glücklich, dass ich dich getroffen habe." Flüsterte er. Koji blickte aus dem Fenster. „Unsere Mutter wird bald hier sein. Was soll ich tun, wenn ich sie sehe? Was soll ich sagen?" überlegte er. „Koichi, es wäre mir lieber, wenn du mich unterstützen würdest." Jetzt stand er abermals auf. „Ich kann unserer Mutter jetzt noch nicht gegenüber treten." War er sich sicher.

Er verließ das Zimmer, ging ein Stück den Gang hinab und ließ sich in einiger Entfernung der Tür auf einem Stuhl nieder. ‚Hier dürfte sie mich eigentlich nicht bemerken. Und ich kann beobachten wann sie kommt, und wann sie wieder geht.' Sagte sich Koji in Gedanken. ‚Sobald sie das Zimmer wieder verlässt gehe ich erneut zu Koichi.'

Schon wenige Minuten später erblickte er sie auch schon und sah wie sie in das Zimmer seines Bruders ging.

Akiko trat an das Bett ihres Sohnes. „Hallo Koichi." Begrüßte sie ihn. Sie nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz der neben dem Bett stand. Akiko beugte sie vor und strich Koichi durch das Haar. „Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts Schlimmeres passiert ist." Ihr Blick schweifte durch den Raum und blieb schließlich wieder bei Koichi hängen. Sie schloss die Augen und seufzte. Akiko war gerade erst von ihrer Arbeit gekommen als der Anruf vom Krankenhaus kam. Sofort hatte sie sich auf den Weg gemacht. Sie hatte ihre Augen noch immer geschlossen, als sie eine Stimme vernahm. „Koji." Sie öffnete die Augen und sah zu Koichi der diesen Namen ausgesprochen hatte. „Koichi. Gott sei dank bist du wieder wach." „Wo ist Koji?" fragte er. „Ich weiß nicht wo er ist. Warum fragst du nach ihm?" erkundigte sich seine Mutter. „Er war doch vorhin bei mir. Wir haben uns kennen gelernt und miteinander geredet." Erzählte Koichi. „Koichi, das hast du bestimmt nur geträumt. Koji weiß doch überhaupt nicht von deiner Existenz." Meinte seine Mutter. „Doch, wir haben uns doch in der Digiwelt getroffen. Wir haben gegen Lucemon gekämpft." Sprudelte es aus Koichi heraus. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest. Digiwelt, Lucemon was soll das sein?" fragte Akiko. „Ist nicht so wichtig." Wehrte Koichi ab. „Aber ich habe ihn getroffen. Warum ist er bloß nicht hier? Ich dachte, ich hätte seine Anwesenheit gespürt." „Koichi, es tut mir leid, aber da hast du dich wohl getäuscht." Antwortete seine Mutter. Tränen traten in Koichis Augen. „Vielleicht hast du Recht." „Aber du kannst ihn noch immer kennen lernen. Du weißt doch wo er wohnt. Wenn du entlassen wirst kannst du zu ihm gehen." Schlug Akiko vor. „Bitte geh jetzt. Ich möchte alleine sein." Bad er sie. „Koichi..." „Bitte Mutter. Ich will jetzt wirklich alleine sein." „Einverstanden. Es ist ja auch schon spät. Du solltest jetzt schlafen. Ich komme dich morgen wieder besuchen. Gute Nacht." Sie wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen, doch Koichi wandte sich ab. „Gute Nacht."

Akiko verließ, ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen, den Raum.

Koichi vergrub sein Gesicht im Kopfkissen. Unaufhaltsam liefen ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht. ‚Soll das alles wirklich nur ein Traum gewesen sein? Habe ich Koji wirklich nicht getroffen?' fragte er sich.

Da hörte er wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und jemand an sein Bett trat. Jetzt setzte sich dieser jemand neben ihn auf sein Bett. Koichi wollte niemanden sehen und vergrub sein Gesicht noch tiefer im Kopfkissen. Er fühlte wie ihm jemand durch das Haar fuhr. „Koichi. Was ist mir dir?" Ruckartig drehte er sich herum und sah in das Gesicht seines Bruders. „Koji." Kam es flüsternd über seine Lippen. „Es war also doch kein Traum." Jetzt lächelte er. „ Du bist wirklich bei mir." „Ja, sicher bin ich hier. Ich wollte dich doch unbedingt sehen." Antwortete Koji.

„Koji. Ich bin so glücklich, dass du hier bist." Während er das sagte, schlang er die Arme um seinen Bruder und drückte ihn fest an sich. Koji erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht hier war als du aufgewacht bist." Entschuldigte sich Koji. „Schon in Ordnung. Es braucht dir nicht leid zu tun." Versicherte ihm Koichi.

Koji löste sich sanft aus der Umarmung. „Unsere Mutter ist gekommen, und ich wollte nicht, dass sie mich sieht. Ich hätte nicht gewusst was ich sagen oder tun soll." Sagte Koji. „Morgen kommt sie ja wieder, dann kannst du noch immer mit ihr sprechen." Meinte Koichi. „Ja, ich werde es morgen tun. Aber alleine schaffe ich das, glaube ich nicht." Meinte Koji. „Jetzt sind wir ja zusammen. Wir reden gemeinsam mit ihr." Beruhigte Koichi seinen Bruder. Dieser nickte.

Da kam ein Arzt ins Zimmer, als er Koji sah sagte er: „Was machst du denn noch hier? Die Besuchszeit ist bereits vorüber. Ich muss dich bitten jetzt zu gehen." „Kann ich heute Nacht nicht hier bleiben?" fragte Koji. „Nein, tut mir Leid das kann ich nicht erlauben." Widersprach der Arzt. „Bitte lassen sie mich bei meinem Bruder bleiben." Bad Koji erneut.

Der Arzt überlegte eine Zeit lang. „Na gut. Dann werde ich bei euch mal eine Ausnahme machen." Erklärte er sich schließlich bereit. „Haben sie vielen Dank." Koji verbeugte sich. Dann verließ der Arzt das Zimmer wieder.

Koji nahm wieder auf dem Stuhl platz und rückte so nahe ans Bett, dass sein Oberkörper auf dem von Koichi zu liegen kam. „Oh, man bin ich erledigt." Seufzte er. „Der Kampf gegen Lucemon war sicher sehr anstrengend." Meinte Koichi. „Ja, das kann man wohl sagen. Ich merke erst jetzt wo alles vorbei ist wie k.o. ich eigentlich bin. Morgen erzähle ich dir dann was noch passiert ist. Gute Nacht." Koji knipste das Licht aus. Sein Oberkörper lag noch immer auf dem seines Bruders als er die Augen schloss.

„Du Koji." Flüsterte Koichi.

„Hm..."

„Versprichst du mir etwas?"

„Was denn?" Koji öffnete seine Augen wieder. Trotz der Dunkelheit die im Zimmer herrschte konnte er die Augen seines Bruders sehen, die auf ihm hafteten. „Lass mich bitte nie wieder alleine." „Klar, versprochen. Ich werde dich nie wieder alleine lassen." Jetzt lächelte Koichi und schloss zufrieden die Augen.

Bald darauf waren beide eingeschlafen.

Der nächste Tag war angebrochen. Die Mutter der Zwillinge war gerade auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. ‚Koichi was war gestern bloß mit dir los? Du hast doch noch nie zuvor über deinen Bruder gesprochen.' Dachte sie. ‚Ja richtig. Er wollte nichts über ihn erfahren. Zumindest hat er mir nie Fragen gestellt. Vielleicht hat er schon lange darunter gelitten, dass Koji nichts von seiner Existenz weiß. Möglicherweise hat er auch gestern wieder viel darüber nachgedacht.'

Schließlich war sie angekommen und blieb einige Sekunden vor dem Zimmer stehen bevor sie Tür öffnete und eintrat. „Guten Morgen Koichi. Geht es dir heu..." weiter kam sie nicht als sie das Bild sah, das sich ihr bot.

Koji lag so wie er am Vortag eingeschlafen war. Sein Oberkörper ruhte auf dem von Koichi. Dieser hatte eine Hand auf den Rücken seines Bruders gelegt.

Eine Weile stand sie so da und betrachtete die Schlafenden sprachlos. ‚Koji. Wie ist das möglich? Wann haben sich die Beiden kennen gelernt? Dann hatte Koichi gestern also tatsächlich recht, als er sagte er habe seinen Bruder getroffen.' Sie wurde in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen. Koichi regte sich im Bett und schlug die Augen auf. Auch Koji war durch die Bewegungen seines Bruders geweckt worden. Ersterer war sofort hellwach, als er seine Mutter erblickte. „Mutter." Nun richtete sich Koji auf und blickte in Richtung seiner und Koichis Mutter. „Koji..." mehr kam nicht über Akikos Lippen. Koji schwieg. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er sagen sollte. Sollte er einfach auf sie zugehen und sie umarmen? Immerhin war sie seine Mutter. Doch irgendetwas in ihm sträubte sich dagegen. Er wusste selbst nicht so recht was es war. Sollte er einfach Hallo sagen. Und weil er sich nicht entscheiden konnte blickte er ihr einfach nur in die Augen.

Nun machte Akiko den ersten Schritt. Sie trat auf Koji zu der nun aufstand und nahm ihn in den Arm. Jetzt schlang auch Koji die Arme um seine Mutter. Es war ein merkwürdiges aber zugleich auch seltsames Gefühl, wie Koji fand. „Mutter." Das war das erste Wort das Koiji seit dem Eintreten seiner Mutter über die Lippen kam.

„Jetzt würde ich aber gerne wissen wie und wo ihr euch kennen gelernt habt." Akiko hatte auf dem Stuhl platz genommen auf dem zuvor Koji gesessen hatte. Dieser saß jetzt auf dem Bett neben Koichi. „Nun weißt du." Begann Koji. „Das ist ziemlich schwer zu erklären." ‚Mist. Ich kann ihr doch nicht sagen, dass wir uns in der Digiwelt getroffen haben. Die hält mich für verrückt. Aber was soll ich ihr sonst sagen.' „Eigentlich ist das gar nicht so kompliziert wie Koji tut." Unterbrach Koichi seine Gedanken. „Wir sind uns am Bahnhof Shibuya begegnet. Wir waren ihm selben Zug und haben uns zufällig gesehen." „Ja, stimmt. Ich habe Koichi erblickt und habe ihn darauf angesprochen. Und da hat er gesagt, dass er mich kennt. Er hat mir alles erzählt, auch dass er von unserer Großmutter erfahren hat, dass er einen Bruder hat." Fügte Koji hinzu.

Mit dieser Erklärung gab sie ihre Mutter zufrieden.

„Jetzt müssen wir es nur noch unserem Vater sagen, dass wir es wissen." Meinte Koji. „Ja, aber weißt du auch schon wie?" erkundigte sich Koichi. „Nein, aber ich lasse mir etwas einfallen." Plötzlich erschrak Koji. „Oh, verdammt noch mal." Entfuhr es ihm. „Was hast du?" wollte Koichi wissen. „Ich habe gestern nicht mehr zu Hause angerufen. Unser Vater und Satomi wissen gar nicht wo ich bin. Sie werden sich schon Sorgen um mich machen. Ich muss weg. Wir können uns ja morgen treffen." Koji wollte schon zur Tür hinaus. „Warte noch. Wo sollen wir uns treffen und wann?" hielt ihn Koichi zurück. „Ich habe deine Handynummer und du hast meine. Du kannst mich anrufen. Ich habe sie eingespeichert während du geschlafen hast." Antwortetet Koji. „Du denkst aber auch an alles. Gut ich werde dich morgen anrufen." „Geht klar. Bis morgen." Koji kam noch mal ans Bett und umarmte seinen Bruder zum Abschied. „Bis bald." Verabschiedete sich Koichi.

Dann stand Koji wieder vor seiner Mutter. Eine Zeit lang schweigend, nicht wissend wie er sich verabschieden sollte. „Bis bald Koji." Sagte sie.

Koji umarmte sie. Er drückte er einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und rannte dann aus dem Zimmer. Vor dem Krankenhaus blieb er stehen und holte erst mal tief Luft. Er lehnte sich an die Mauer und blickte in den blauen Himmel. Die Sonne schien auf ihn herab. Dann lächelte er und machte sie auf den Weg nach Hause.

Die Mutter der Zwillinge blieb noch eine Weile unbeweglich auf dem Stuhl sitzen, den Blick auf die Tür gewandt. Sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Stelle an der sie Koji geküsst hatte. Jetzt ließ sie die Hand sinken. „Ist alles in Ordnung Mutter?" erkundigte sich Koichi. Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem anderen Sohn zu und lächelte. „Ja, alles in Ordnung."

Bald gehts weiter...


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Kapitel**

„Bin wieder da!" rief Koji als er das Haus betrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Sofort kamen sein Vater und seine Stiefmutter Satomi angelaufen. „Koji wo warst du? Wir haben uns große Sorgen um dich gemacht." Sagte Kousei. „Tut mir leid. Ich habe vergessen anzurufen. Aber es ist so viel passiert." Entschuldigte sich Koji. „Was ist denn passiert. Ich hoffe doch nichts Schlimmes." Erkundigte sich sein Vater nun. „Ich... Ähm... Ich habe... Weißt du ich habe jemanden kennen gelernt." Begann Koji. „Und nur weil du jemanden kennen gelernt hast, hast du nicht angerufen. Wir waren nahe daran die Polizei zu rufen." Wurde Kousei wütend. „Lass ihn doch erst mal ausreden. Und hier ist auch nicht der richtige Ort dafür. Lasst uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen." Sagte Satomi ruhig.

Alle befolgten ihren Rat.

Als sie auf der Couch Platz genommen hatten fing Koji erneut an zu erzählen.

„Wie gesagt, ich habe jemanden kennen gelernt." Er blickte zu Boden und schwieg einige Sekunden. Dann hob er seinen Kopf jedoch wieder und blickte seinem Vater wütend in die Augen. „ Vater wie konntest du mich nur die ganzen Jahre über belügen!" schrie er Kousei an. „Wie bitte?" er verstand seinen Sohn nicht. „Meine Mutter. Sie ist nicht tot, du hast mich belogen. Wie konntest du das nur tun?" Kojis Vater wollte etwas sagen, doch Koji ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Und was ist mich Koichi?" „Du weißt von Koichi?" unterbrach ihn Kousei nun. Koji nickte. „Ich weiß nicht nur von ihm, ich habe ihn auch kennen gelernt." Kousei sagte eine Zeit lang nichts. „Koji, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich belogen habe." Sagte er dann. „Aber deine Mutter und ich wollten uns nie wieder sehen. Deshalb hielten wir es für das Beste, dass du glaubst deine Mutter wäre tot. Koichi wurde erzählt, dass er keinen Vater mehr hat." „Warum konnten wir beide nicht bei Mutter oder bei dir leben." Fragte Koji. „Deine Mutter und ich haben lange überlegt wo ihr leben sollt. Ich weiß auch nicht mehr so genau warum wir uns dann dafür entschieden haben euch zu trennen." Antwortete sein Vater. „Hast du davon gewusst?" wandte er sich nun an Satomi. Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dein Vater hat mir zwar erzählt, dass er schon mal verheiratet war, aber ich wusste nichts Näheres darüber." „Koji, ich verstehe natürlich, dass du auf mich wütend bist, aber Satomi hat nichts von alle dem gewusst." Verteidigte Kousei seine Frau. „Eigentlich bin ich gar nicht wütend, nicht mehr. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich angeschrieen habe." Entschuldigte sich Koji. „Jetzt möchte ich aber auch noch wissen wie du deinen Bruder kennen gelernt hast." Meinte Kousei. „Wir sind uns am Bahnhof Shibuya begegnet." Antwortete Koji kurz. „Erklär mir das bitte genauer." Bad ihn sein Vater. „Das ist doch nicht wichtig. Ich habe ihn eben getroffen." Koji wollte nicht die ganze Geschichte noch mal erzählen. „Na, dann muss ich mich wohl mit dieser Antwort zufrieden geben." Meinte er.

„Ach übrigens. Morgen treffe ich mich wieder mit Koichi." Erwähnte Koji. „Er ruft mich noch an. Ich würde ihn gerne zu uns einladen. Ich darf doch, oder?" „Sicher darfst du." Antwortete sein Vater. „Danke. Jetzt gehe ich aber erst mal frühstücken." Damit verschwand Koji in der Küche.

Koji schlief noch tief und fest als am nächsten Morgen sein Handy läutete. Verschlafen griff er danach. „Ja hallo." Meldete er sich. „Hallo Koji." „Koichi." Sofort war er hellwach. „Guten Morgen." „Habe ich dich geweckt?" erkundigte sich sein Bruder. „Ja, aber ist egal." Antwortete Koji. „Was gibt's?" „Eigentlich wollte ich dich besuchen kommen, aber…" Koichi sprach nicht weiter. „Aber was? Ich habe unserem Vater bereits erzählt, dass wir uns getroffen haben. Du kannst also ruhig kommen." Beruhigte ihn Koji. „Wo bist du eigentlich?" „Ich stehe vor eurem Haus." Antwortete Koichi. „Dann warte auf mich, ich bin gleich bei dir." Koji legte auf, sprang aus dem Bett und zog sich rasch an. Dann rannte er die Treppe hinunter zur Haustür. Er öffnete sie. Koichi wartete schon. „Komm rein." Koichi trat ein und Koji schloss die Tür wieder.

Der Vater der beiden kam in dem Moment aus der Küche, da er gesehen hatte, wie Koji die Treppe hinunter gerannt war. „Hallo Koichi. Koji hat mir bereits erzählt, dass ihr euch kennen gelernt habt." Sagte er. „Hallo Vater."

Keiner wusste so recht was er sagen sollte. Dann kam auch noch Satomi zu ihnen. „Hallo, du musst Koichi sein. Ich bin Satomi." Stellte sie sich Koichi vor. „Guten Tag." Begrüßte sie Koichi.

„Kommt mit in die Küche. Du hast ja noch gar nicht gefrühstückt Koji. Du kannst auch mit uns essen." Lud sie Koichi ein. „Sehr gerne. Danke." Alle drei folgten ihr in die Küche.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen die Brüder hinauf in Kojis Zimmer. Koji setzte sich auf sein Bett. Koichi ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Dann drehte er sich um und lehnte sich gegen das Fensterbrett. „Satomi ist ganz nett." Meinte er. „Ja, sie ist ganz okay." Stimmte ihm Koji zu. „Und was hältst du von unserem Vater?" wollte Koji wissen. „Das ist schwer zu sagen. Er hat ja nicht viel mit mir gesprochen. Ich weiß es nicht so genau." Koichi ging zum Bett und setzte sich neben seinen Bruder. „Du wirst ihn schon noch besser kennen lernen. Er kann ziemlich streng sein. Aber eigentlich ist er ein supernetter Vater." Sagte Koji.

„Wann hast du es ihm gesagt?" fragte Koichi. „Nun ja. Als ich bei dir im Krankenhaus geblieben bin, habe ich vergessen ihnen bescheid zu sagen, dass ich nicht nach Hause komme. Und als ich dann gestern früh zu hause war wollten sie wissen wo ich war. Da habe ich es ihnen gleich erzählt." Berichtete Koji.

„Darf ich doch noch was fragen?" Koichi nickte. „Klar." „Als du von mir erfahren hast, hast du mich oft beobachtet. Warum hast du mich nie angesprochen?" „Ich hatte Angst. Ihr habt wie eine glückliche Familie ausgesehen. Und ich wollte da nichts zerstören. Ich bin eifersüchtig geworden. Ich habe dich beneidet. Euch alle drei weil ihr so glücklich wart." Koichi blickte seinem Bruder nicht ins Gesicht sondern sah zu Boden. „Mutter und ich waren immer alleine, sie musste hart arbeiten damit wir genug Geld haben. Deshalb habe ich mir oft Sorgen um sie gemacht und war traurig. Ich habe dich so sehr um dein Leben beneidet."

Koji hörte schweigend zu. „Vater wollte immer, dass wir eine richtige Familie sind. Immer wieder hat er mir gesagt, dass Satomi jetzt meine Mutter ist. Sein Wunsch war, dass ich sie Mutter nenne. Ich habe mich aber nie besonders gut mit ihr verstanden. Als wir dann in der Digiwelt waren, habe ich mir vorgenommen, dass ich sie Mutter nennen werde, wenn ich wieder zurück bin. Doch dann warst du auf einmal da, und ich habe erfahren, dass Mutter noch lebt. Jetzt weiß ich nicht was ich tun soll. Ich weiß nicht ob ich sie Mutter nennen soll oder nicht." Sagte er dann. „Aber das alles ist jetzt nicht wichtig." Fügte er noch hinzu. „Warum nicht?" nun sah Koichi seinem Bruder ins Gesicht. „Ich habe doch dich. Du bist mein Bruder und ich bin froh, dass du bei mir bist."

Nun lächelte Koichi. „Ich bin auch glücklich, dass du bei mir bist."

Der Himmel war von grauen Wolken bedeckt. Es schneite schon seit Stunden. Die Landschaft war von einer dicken Schneeschicht bedeckt. Es war kurz vor Weihnachten, die Menschen eilten durch die Straßen um noch das ein oder andere Geschenk zu kaufen und die letzten Besorgungen zu machen.

Auch Takuya, JP, Tommy, Zoe, Koji und Koichi waren unter ihnen. Die Freunde waren gerade auf dem nachhause Weg. Vor dem Haus in dem Koji wohnte trennten sie sich. Zoe blieb gemeinsam mit Koji und seinem Bruder vor dem Haus stehen. „Ich würde gerne noch etwas mit dir besprechen." Wandte sich Zoe an Koji. „Komm doch mit rein. Dann können wir reden." Bot Koji an. „Nein, ich würde es lieber hier draußen tun." Lehnte Zoe ab. „In Ordnung. Koichi du kannst ja schon mal hinein gehen. Ich komme gleich nach." Sagte er zu seinem Bruder. „Geht klar. Bis bald Zoe." Verabschiedete er sich. „Also. Was gibt's?" wollte Koji wissen nachdem Koichi im Haus verschwunden war. „Nun ja…" begann sie zögerlich. „Es gibt da etwas was ich dir schon seit längerem sagen wollte." Wieder brach sie ab. „Koji ich…" sie trat näher auf ihn zu. Dann, ganz langsam, näherte sich ihr Gesicht dem von Koji. Sie legte ihre Lippen auf die seinen und schloss die Augen. Doch nur für einen kurzen Moment, denn Koji drückte sie sanft von sich.

„Zoe. Ich kann das nicht tun." Sagte er. „Aber warum?" fragte Zoe mit Tränen in den Augen. „Ich liebe dich Koji." „Ich kann das nicht tun, weil ich dich nicht liebe Zoe. Ich liebe jemand anderen." Antwortete er. „Tut mir leid." „Schon gut." Zoe wischte sich die Tränen weg und versuchte zu lächeln. „Ich hoffe du wirst glücklich mit ihr." Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte davon.

‚Ich hoffe du bist glücklich mit ihr.' Diese Worte von Zoe gingen ihm durch den Kopf. „Wenn das doch nur so einfach wäre." Seufzte er.

Er wusste es schon lange. Zuerst hatte er sich gegen diese Gefühle gewehrt. Doch irgendwann hatte er es akzeptiert. Seine Gefühle für seinen Bruder Koichi. Er hatte sich in seinen Bruder verliebt. Aber in den ganzen sechs Monaten die sie sich jetzt kannten hatte er ihm nie davon erzählt. Er hatte Angst vor Koichis Reaktion. Auch wusste er, dass es verboten war, was er fühlte.

Ganz in Gedanken versunken ging er ins Haus. Er trat in die Küche. Erst jetzt blickte er sich zum ersten Mal um. „Wo ist Koichi?" fragte er seinen Vater der am Küchentisch saß. „Ist er denn nicht bei dir?" stellte dieser eine Gegenfrage. „Nein, er ist schon vor mir ins Haus gegangen. Ich habe mich noch mit Zoe unterhalten." Meinte Koji. „Ja, er war schon im Haus, aber ist dann noch mal hinaus." sagte Kousei. „Was?" rief Koji. „Aber warum habe ich ihn dann nicht bemerkt. Und seine Jacke hängt auch draußen auf der Garderobe." Koji rannte vor die Haustür. „Koichi! Koichi!" immer wieder rief er den Namen seines Bruders. Doch er erhielt keine Antwort.

Er lief zurück ins Haus. „Ich weiß auch nicht wo er ist. Seine Schuhe sind weg aber seine Jacke nicht." Kousei war aufgestanden und zu seinem Sohn getreten der besorgt in der Küchentür stand. „Wo kann er nur hin sein? Es wird schon dunkel. Und es ist eisig kalt. Er wird sich den Tod holen ohne Jacke." Meinte Koji. „Ich muss nach ihm suchen." Beschloss er. „Zieh dich aber warm an, damit du nicht krank wirst. Und nimm auch für Koichi etwas mit." Trug ihm sein Vater auf. Koji nickte und war wenige Minuten später auch schon zur Tür hinausgerannt.

Er lief durch die Straßen von Tokio. Es waren immer noch viele Menschen unterwegs. Doch niemand nahm Notiz von Koji der immer wieder den Namen seines Bruders rief.

‚Wo könnte er bloß sein? Ob er zu einem unserer Freunde ist. Und warum ist er eigentlich weggegangen? Was ist passiert, dass er einfach abhaut ohne jemandem Bescheid zu sagen.' Schoss es Koji durch den Kopf.

Er holte sein Handy heraus. Zuerst rief er bei Takuya an.

„Hallo. Takuya hier." „Hallo ich bin's Koji. Ist Koichi vielleicht bei dir?" fragte er. „Nein ist er nicht. Warum fragst…" Koji ließ ihn nicht aussprechen sondern legte sofort wieder auf. Auch bei JP und Tommy hatte er keinen Erfolg. Zoe ließ er aus.

Er lief immer weiter und weiter, bis er schließlich im Park angelangt war. Inzwischen war es fast ganz dunkel geworden. Koji hatte bereits die Hälfte des Parks hinter sich, als er eine Gestalt bemerkte die neben einem Baum saß. Er lief darauf zu. Als er nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt war, erkannte er seinen Bruder.

„Koichi." Der Angesprochene reagierte nicht. Als Koji neben ihm stehen geblieben war, wandte er den Kopf zur Seite. Er wollte Koji nicht ansehen. Koji kniete sich neben seinen Bruder. „Du wirst noch krank werden ohne Jacke." Während er das sagte, legte er sie ihm über die Schultern. Koichi sah seinen Bruder noch immer nicht an. „Koichi was ist los? Warum bist du weggelaufen?" wollte Koji wissen. Aber Koichi antwortete ihm nicht. „Na komm, wir gehen erst mal nach Hause." Er wollte die Hand seines Bruders nehmen. „Fass mich nicht an!" fachte dieser Koji an und zog seine Hand weg. „Verschwinde und lass mich alleine." „Aber Koichi." Koji verstand nicht was mit seinem Bruder los war. „Was hast du denn? Sag's mir doch." Bad Koji.

Koichi schwieg. Erst als Koji dachte er bekäme sowieso keine Antwort mehr begann Koichi zu sprechen. „Ich habe euch gesehen. Ich habe in der Haustür gestanden, da habe ich dich uns Zoe gesehen. Wie ihr…" Koichi brach ab. „Du hast gesehen wie Zoe mich geküsst hat." Vollendete Koji den Satz seines Bruders. Koichi nickte. „Ja, ich habe gesehen wie ihr euch geküsst habt." Nach diesem Satz schwieg Koichi wieder. Koji wollte etwas sagen, doch da begann Koichi erneut zu sprechen. „Liebst du sie?" das war alles was er sagte. „Was?" „Ob du sie liebst?" wiederholte Koichi. „Ich wollte Zoe gar nicht küssen. Sie hat mich geküsst. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich sie nicht lieben, sondern jemand anderen." Antwortete Koji. Jetzt horchte Koichi auf. „Du liebst jemand anderen. Wenn denn?" Koji wurde rot. „Das erzähl ich dir ein andermal. Komm wir sollten jetzt gehen. Mir ist auch schon einskalt. Dir nicht?" Er stand auf und zog dann Koichi hoch. „Doch mir auch." Antwortete dieser. „Koji. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich vorhin angeschrieen habe." Entschuldigte er sich. „Schon vergessen." Versicherte ihm Koji." Koichi lächelte. Dann schlang Koji einen Arm und seinen Bruder und sie gingen gemeinsam nach Hause.

„Koichi. Warum interessiert es dich eigentlich so in wen ich verliebt bin?" fragte Koji. Koichi wurde rot und blickte zur Seite. Die Antwort blieb er Koji schuldig.

Koji saß auf seinem Bett. Sein Blick war auf seinen Bruder gerichtet. Dieser lag auf dem Futon neben Kojis Bett. Er hatte die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und blickte zur Zimmerdecke. ‚Koji. Du bist also schon in jemanden verliebt. Es zerreißt mir fast das Herz wenn ich daran denke. Ich liebe dich so sehr Koji. Und das obwohl du mein Bruder bist und ich das eigentlich gar nicht darf. In wen er wohl verliebt ist? Zoe ist es auf jeden Fall nicht. Vielleicht… nur vielleicht liebt er sogar mich.' Sofort verwarf Koichi diesen Gedanken wieder. ‚Ach was. Träum weiter Koichi. Er empfindet sicher nicht mehr für dich als normale Bruderliebe. Ich rede einfach noch mal mit ihm'

Koichi setzte sich auf. „Koji." „Hm." „Du hast doch gesagt, dass du jemand anderen liebst. Darf ich wissen wer es ist?" Koji schwieg. „Willst du es mir nicht verraten?" nun setzte sich Koichi zu seinem Bruder aufs Bett.

„Weißt du Koji. Ich bin auch verliebt." begann er. „Was, du auch?" fragte Koji erstaunt. „Ja, aber die Person die ich liebe weiß nichts davon. Ich hatte nie den Mut es der Person zu sagen." Redete Koichi weiter. „Warum?" erkundigte sich Koji. „Ich habe Angst, dass diese Person mich nicht mehr leiden kann, wenn sie es erfährt." Antwortete Koichi. „Das musst du einfach riskieren. Vielleicht empfindet sie das Gleiche für dich. Und wenn nicht, dann hast du ein für alle mal Gewissheit." Meinte Koji. ‚Was ich ihm da erzähle hört sich so einfach an. Aber selber schaffe ich es nicht.' Dachte er.

„Einverstanden." Die Stimme von Koichi riss in wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Koichi rückte noch näher an seinen Bruder heran. Ganz langsam kamen sich ihre Gesichter näher. Schließlich fühlte Koichi die Lippen seines Bruders auf seinen eigenen. Als sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten beugte sich Koichi zu Kojis Ohr und flüsterte ihm ein „Ich liebe dich" hinein. Dann sah er ihm wieder in die Augen und wartete gespannt auf die Reaktion seines Gegenübers.

Koji saß einige Sekunden nur perplex da. Aber dann schlang er die Arme um Koichi. „Ich liebe dich auch. Mehr als alles andere." Koichi war überglücklich diese Worte aus dem Mund seines Bruders zu hören und erwiderte die Umarmung.

Es war schon fast Mitternacht als Koji und Koichi gemeinsam in Kojis Bett lagen und miteinander sprachen. „Wie erklären wir das unseren Eltern?" fragte Koji. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Ob sie uns verstehen?" antwortete Koichi. „Vielleicht sollten wir es ihnen erst gar nicht sagen." Überlegte Koji. „ Du meinst wir sollen es ihnen verschweigen." Koichi überlegte. „Ich weiß nicht so recht. Was ist wenn sie dahinter kommen. Dann sind sie bestimmt böse." „Ja, wenn sie es erfahren. Aber das muss ja nicht sein." Warf Koji ein. „Ich finde es ist besser, wir erzählen es ihnen. Ich bin sicher sie verstehen es." War Koichi der Meinung. „Ich glaube, dass unsere Mutter uns verstehen wird, aber bei unserem Vater bin ich da nicht so sicher." Korrigierte Koji. „Versuchen wir es einfach. Einverstanden?" „Einverstanden." Die beiden küssten sich. „So, jetzt bin ich aber schon todmüde. Gute Nacht Koji." „Gute Nacht Koichi." Koji knipste das Licht aus und eng aneinander gekuschelt schliefen die beiden ein.


	3. Chapter 3

Was denn? Noch immer kein einziges Kommi? Gefällt meine Geschichte denn niemandem. Oder schreibt ihr einfach keine Kommis?  
Wie dem auch sei. Hier ist das nächste Kapitel.  
Ach ja, was ich vergessen habe zu sagen. Die Charakter sind alle so um die 12 Jahre alt.

**3. Kapitel**

Koji schlug langsam die Augen auf. Koichi der neben ihm lag schlief noch tief und fest. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es bereits acht Uhr vorbei war.

Sanft befreite er sich aus Koichis Umarmung und stand auf. Leise, um Koichi nicht zu wecken, zog er sich an und schlich aus dem Zimmer.

Als er die Küche betrat fand er dort Satomi und seinen Vater vor. Kousei saß am Küchentisch, las die Zeitung und hatte eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand. „Guten Morgen." Grüßten sie und Kousei ihn. „Guten Morgen." Erwiderte Koji. „Wo ist denn Koichi? Ich habe bereits Frühstück gemacht." Erkundigte sich Satomi. „Koichi schläft noch. Ich wollte ihn nicht aufwecken." Antwortete Koji. Doch da kam der Erwähnte bereits in die Küche. „Guten Morgen. Ich dachte du schläfst noch." Koji nahm auf einem der Stühle Platz. „Ich habe gehört wie du aufgestanden bist." Koichi ließ sich ebenfalls auf einem der Stühle nieder. „Oh, habe ich dich aufgeweckt, das wollte ich nicht." Meinte Koji. „Macht doch nichts. Wir haben doch heute noch etwas vor." Erwiderte Koichi. „Stimmt ja." Nun wandte er sich an seinen Vater. „Könnten wir heute unsere Mutter einladen, wir haben etwas Wichtiges mit euch zu besprechen." Kousei ließ die Zeitung sinken. „Von mir aus. Um was geht es denn?" „Das wirst du dann schon noch erfahren." Antwortete Koji.

Nach dem Frühstück verschwanden die Brüder wieder auf Kojis Zimmer. „Warum hast du Vater gebeten unsere Mutter einzuladen." Koichi lehnte am Fenster und sah zu seinem Bruder hinüber der am Schreibtisch saß. „Ich habe mir gedacht, es ist einfacher, wenn es unsere Eltern gleichzeitig erfahren. Dann müssen wir die ganze Geschichte nur einmal erzählen." Sagte Koji. Koichi wandte sich um und sah aus dem Fenster. „Ich hoffe es geht alles gut."

Am späten Nachmittag saßen dann alle versammelt im Wohnzimmer der Familie Minamoto. Koji und Koichi saßen nebeneinander auf der Couch. Ihr Vater und ihre Mutter hatten jeweils auf einem der Stühle Platz genommen. Satomi hatte sie alleine gelassen und war einkaufen gegangen.

„Nun, was wollt ihr mit uns besprechen?" fragte Akiko. „Nun ja…" begann Koji zögerlich. „Es geht darum dass,… wir haben und verliebt. Koichi und ich." „Das ist doch eine tolle Neuigkeit." Meinte Kousei. „Wer sind denn die Glücklichen." „Die Glücklichen gibt es nicht." Koichi betonte das erste Wort besonders. „Es geht nicht um Mädchen." „Wie bitte?" fragten ihre Eltern im Chor. Koji schluckte und erzählte dann weiter. „ Koichi und ich haben uns nicht in Mädchen verliebt. Wir… sind ineinander verliebt." Koji blickte von seinem Vater zu seiner Mutter. „Ich liebe Koichi." „Und ich liebe Koji." Fügte sein Bruder hinzu.

Eine Zeit lang herrschte Schweigen im Zimmer. Es war so ruhig, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören. Kousei war der erste der etwas sagte. „ Wist ihr eigentlich was ihr da gerade gesagt habt?" die Wut war bereits in seiner Stimme zu hören. Beide nickten. „Ihr seid Brüder, hört ihr, Brüder. Ihr dürft euch nicht lieben. Das ist Inzest. Das ist verboten." Fuhr er die beiden nun an. „Das wissen wir. Aber wir können nichts gegen unsere Gefühle tun." Verteidigte Koji sich und seinen Bruder. „Versteh und doch." „Nein. Ich kann euch nicht verstehen. Das ist nicht normal. Sag doch auch mal was Akiko." Wandte er sich an die Mutter der Zwei. „Euer Vater hat Recht. Eure Liebe darf nicht sein. Es ist eine verbotene Liebe. Ihr seid schließlich Geschwister. Ihr seid Brüder." Stimmte sie Kousei zu. „Aber Mama. Gerade bei dir dachte ich, dass du uns verstehen würdest. Bei Vater hatten wir Bedenken, nicht aber bei dir." War Koichi enttäuscht. „Es tut mir leid, aber das ist nun mal meine Meinung." Sagte Akiko. Kousei ergriff nun wieder das Wort. „Akiko, es wäre besser, wenn Koichi jetzt gehen würde. Nimm ihn mit nach Hause. Koji, du und dein Bruder ihr werdet euch nicht mehr sehen." „Aber Vater…" wollte Koji widersprechen. Kousei ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Du bist jetzt erst einmal still. Ich bin dein Vater und du tust was ich dir sage. Und ich sage du wirst Koichi nicht mehr wieder sehen." „Und wie willst du das verhindern!" schrie Koji seinen Vater an. „Ich lass mir schon was einfallen, da kannst du dir sicher sein. Und jetzt, geh auf dein Zimmer." Befahl Kousei.

Wütend verließ Koji den Raum, doch er ging nicht auf sein Zimmer sondern rannte aus dem Haus.

„Mutter bitte, du musst Vater überreden, dass Koji und ich uns treffen dürfen." Bad Koichi. „Das kann ich nicht. Kousei ist für Koji verantwortlich und ich mische mich da nicht ein. Und außerdem glaube auch ist, dass es so das Beste für euch ist." „Du bist genau so gemein wie unser Vater!" Koichi stürmte ebenfalls wütend aus dem Haus und ließ seine Eltern alleine zurück. „Nun, dann werde ich auch gehen." Meinte Akiko. „Machs gut." Verabschiedete sich Kousei. „Auf Wiedersehen. Kousei." Dann verließ sie das Haus.

Koji war auf dem Weg nach Hause. Er war eine Zeit lang ziellos durch die Straßen von Tokio geirrt. Schließlich hatte er eingesehen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte herumzuwandern. Und als es anfing dunkel zu werden entschied er sich nachhause zu gehen.

Als er zu Hause angekommen war, wollte er sich gleich in seinem Zimmer verkriechen. Doch als er am Wohnzimmer vorbei kam, warteten dort sein Vater und seine Stiefmutter auf ihn. „Koji, komm doch mal zu uns." Sprach ihn sein Vater an. Koji folgte der Anweisung seines Vaters und ließ sich in einen der Stühle sinken.

„Ich habe mit Satomi über dich und deinen Bruder geredet und einte Entscheidung gefällt." Er machte eine kurze Pause, doch Koji sah ihn nur schweigend an. Also sprach er weiter. „Wir haben beschlossen, dich auf ein Internat zu schicken." „Was! Auf ein Internat?" Koji sprang aus dem Stuhl hoch. Kousei nickte. „Ja, wir glauben es ist besser für euch, wenn ihr euch nicht mehr so oft seht." Redete sein Vater weiter. „Aber das ist nicht gerecht. Ich will Koichi nicht verlassen. Ich will ihn sehen wann immer ich will. Ich liebe ihn!" rief Koji aufgebracht. „Und genau das ist der Grund. Koichi ist dein Bruder. Du darfst ihn nicht lieben. Und wenn du etwas Abstand von ihm bekommst und im Internat neue Freunde findest wirst du mich sicher irgendwann dankbar sein." Antworte Kousei. „Wir wollen doch nur das Beste für dich Koji." Fügte Satomi hinzu. „Na gut. Dann schickt mich doch auf dieses Internat, ist mir ganz egal. Aber eines sage ich euch gleich jetzt. Meine Gefühle für Koichi werden sich nicht ändern. Niemals!" nachdem er das gesagt hatte, rannte er aus dem Raum, die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer.

Als Akiko an ihrer Wohnung ankam, saß Koichi vor der Tür und blickte gedankenverloren zu Boden. Akiko schloss ohne ein Wort zu sagen die Tür auf und ging in die Wohnung. Nun erhob sich Koichi und folgte ihr.

Nachdem Akiko die Tür geschlossen hatte nahm sie am Tisch Platz. „Setz dich zu mir Koichi, dann reden wir miteinander." Meinte sie. Koichi aber blieb neben ihr stehen, sah sie aber nicht an. „Komm schon, setzt dich." Forderte sie ihn abermals auf. „Nein, ich will nicht." Widersprach Koichi. „Koichi du musst verstehen, warum wir diese Entscheidung getroffen haben. Du und Koji ihr seid Brüder. Versteh das doch. Das ist eine Liebe die nicht toleriert wird." Sagte Akiko. „Du verstehst uns einfach nicht!" rief Koichi und rannte auf sein Zimmer.

Einige Tage waren seit diesem Vorfall vergangen. Koji saß in seinem Zimmer und machte Hausaufgaben, als sein Vater eintrat. Er nahm auf dem Bett Platz. „Was willst du?" erkundigte sich Koji, ohne von seinem Heft aufzusehen. „Du weißt doch noch, was wir vor ein paar Tagen entschieden haben." Begann Kousei. Koji nickte stumm. „Nun, ich habe ein Internat gefunden." Nun blickte Koji doch von seiner Aufgabe hoch und seinem Vater direkt ins Gesicht. Dieser fuhr fort. „Das Internat ist in Shimonoseki. Mädchen und Jungen gehen dort gemeinsam zur Schule. Es liegt ganz in der Nähe der Kanmon-Meeresenge." Koji sagte nichts dazu. „Du wirst in zwei Wochen dorthin fahren. Mit dem Shinkansen ist man nicht allzu lange unterwegs." Meinte sein Vater. „Darf ich mich dann wenigstens von Koichi verabschieden?" fragte Koji. Überrascht sah ihn sein Vater an. Er hatte eigentlich erwartete, dass Koji protestieren und sich weigern würde auf dieses Internat zu gehen. Dass er so ruhig blieb verwirrte ihn. „Ja, du kannst dich von ihm verabschieden." Erlaubte Kousei ihm. „Gut, dann gehe ich gleich zu ihm." Koji stand auf und wollte schon das Zimmer verlassen. „Du bist in spätestens zwei Stunden wieder da." Sagte sein Vater noch. Koji nickte und verließ das Haus.

Kousei ging hinunter in die Küche wo Satomi gerade den Abwasch machte. „Und, wie hat er es aufgenommen?" erkundigte sie sich. „Ruhig. Zu ruhig wenn du mich fragst." Kousei lehnte sich gegen einen der Küchenschränke. „Es scheint ihm überhaupt nichts auszumachen, und das beunruhigt mich." Meinte Kousei. „Vielleicht will er dir seine Gefühle nur nicht zeigen. Ich bin sicher, innerlich ist er sehr wütend und traurig." War Satomis Meinung. „Da könntest du Recht haben. Aber es ist richtig ihn dort hinzuschicken. Für alle beide, auch wenn sie jetzt wütend auf uns sind.

Koji war inzwischen an der Wohnung angekommen in der seine Mutter und Koichi lebten. Er klingelte. Kurz darauf wurde die Tür von Koichi geöffnet. „Koji. Du hier?" war Koichi überrascht. „Hallo Koichi. Ich muss mit dir sprechen." „Gerne, komm doch rein." Antwortete Koichi.

Die beiden nahmen am Tisch Platz. „Weiß unser Vater, dass du hier bist?" erkundigte sich Koichi. Koji nickte. „Ja, er hat es mir erlaubt." „Dann hat er seine Meinung geändert." Meinte Koichi hoffend. „Nein, das hat er nicht. Koichi…" Koji brach mitten im Satz ab, sprach nach kurzem Zögern aber weiter. „Vater schickt mich auf ein Internat nach Shimonoseki. Ich bin nur hier um mich zu verabschieden." „Koji." Mehr brachte Koichi nicht über die Lippen. Tränen traten in seine Augen. Koji nahm ihn in den Arm. „Bitte wein nicht Koichi. Wir werden uns doch wieder sehen. Zwar nicht bald, aber in den Ferien komme ich doch nachhause. Vielleicht dürfen wir uns dann sehen." Er wischte die Tränen seines Bruders weg. „Sei also nicht traurig." „Ich werde dich vermissen Koji." „Du wirst mir auch sehr fehlen." „Ich werde unsere Eltern fragen, ob ich dich mal besuchen darf." Meinte Koichi. „Das ist eine gute Idee. Mach das. Ich muss jetzt wieder nach Hause. In zwei Wochen soll ich schon ins Internat. Bis dahin habe ich nicht mehr viel Zeit." „Okay, bis bald." Koichi umarmte seinen Bruder zum Abschied. „Bis bald." Koji wischte sich schnell eine Träne weg, die sich einen Weg über sein Gesicht bahnen wollte und verließ die Wohnung.

Bald gehts weiter...

...aber nur wenn ihr wollt.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Kapitel  
**Die zwei Wochen waren wie im Flug vergangen. Koji hatte viel zu tun. Alle Dinge die er für das Internat benötigte zu besorgen und seine Koffer zu packen.  
Am Tag der Abreise hatten ihn sein Vater und Satomi noch zum Bahnhof gebracht. Von dort aus war er alleine nach Shimonoseki gereist.

Jetzt war es sechs Uhr abends und Koji stand am Fenster seines Zimmers, das er sich mit drei Anderen teilen würde. Wer seine Mitbewohner waren wusste er noch nicht. Als er so gedankenverloren am Fenster stand betrat jemand den Raum. Koji wandte sich ihr zu. Es war ein Mädchen. Sie hatte kurze, braune Haare, braune Augen und war ungefähr gleich groß wie er selbst. „Guten Tag. Du bist wohl der Neue." begrüßte sie ihn. „Ja, mein Name ist Koji Minamoto." stellte er sich vor. „Schön dich kennen zu lernen. Ich heiße Hikari Yagami. Aber alle meine Freunde nennen mich Kari." Sie schüttelten sich die Hände. „Wohnst du auch in diesem Zimmer?" fragte Koji. „Ja." nickte Kari.  
Da ging abermals die Tür auf und ein weiteres Mädchen, gefolgt von einem Jungen betrat den Raum. „Da sind ja auch schon die anderen. Koji, darf ich vorstellen. Das sind Miyako Inoue, wir nennen sie Yolei und Ken Ichijouji. Leute, das ist Koji und er wird von heute an auch hier wohnen." „Hallo." Koji lächelte sie an. „Hallo und willkommen. Ich hoffe du wirst dich bei uns wohl fühlen." Yolei eilte auf ihn zu und schüttelte seine Hand. Da erklang eine Glocke. „Was ist das?" erkundigte sich Koji. „Es gibt Abendessen. Komm mit." Kari packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Yolei und Ken folgten ihnen.

Nach dem Abendessen saßen die Vier in ihrem Zimmer noch beisammen und redeten. „Wie gefällt es dir hier?" fragte Kari. „Ganz gut eigentlich. Mal sehen ob das auch so bleibt." antwortete Koji. „Es ist gar nicht so übel hier. Ich meine für ein Internat." meinte Yolei. „Ja, die Lehrer sind okay und alles andere auch." fügte Ken hinzu.  
Da klopfte es an der Tür und ein Lehrer sah zur Tür herein. „Guten Abend Herr Shinohara." grüßten ihn alle. „Guten Abend. Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung oder braucht ihr etwas?" erkundigte er sich. „Nein, bei und ist alles in Ordnung." antwortete Ken. „Dann ist ja gut. Gute Nacht." Er schloss die Tür wieder und ging weiter. „Jeden Abend machen die Lehrer ihre Runden und sehen in jedem Zimmer nach ob alles okay ist." erklärte Kari. „Aha." meinte Koji nur.  
Sein Blick wanderte zum Fenster. Es war schon dunkel und die Sterne standen am Himmel. ‚Was Koichi wohl gerade macht.' überlegte er. „Hat dir der Direktor schon erklärt wie hier alles abläuft?" unterbrach Kari seine Gedanken. „Nein, alles noch nicht." sagte Koji. „Also gut. Um zehn Uhr ist Nachtruhe. Um sieben Uhr werden wir geweckt. Frühstück gibt es eine halbe Stunde später. Der Unterricht beginnt um zehn nach acht. Die Mittagspause beginnt um zwölf. Danach geht es weiter mit dem Nachmittagsunterricht und lernen für anstehende Prüfungen." erklärte Kari. Koji nickte nur zu ihrer Erklärung. ‚Na ja, so übel wird es hier schon nicht werden.' sagte er sich in Gedanken.

Koji wurde von der Sonne geweckt. Er war nun schon seit zwei Wochen im Internat. Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war erst kurz vor Sieben. ‚Heute ist ja Sonntag.' viel ihm ein. ‚Also haben wir keinen Unterricht und können etwas unternehmen.' Er warf einen Blick durchs Zimmer. Alle schliefen noch. Nur Karis Bett war leer. „Wo ist sie um diese Zeit bloß schon hingegangen?" fragte er sich. Koji stand auf, zog sich an und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach Kari.  
Die Flure der Schule waren noch alle leer. Sonntags schliefen die meisten länger. Durch ein Fenster blickte er hinaus in den Garten. Es war nur ein flüchtiger Blick bevor er den Gang weiter entlang ging. Eines der Klassenzimmer war offen und er trat ein.  
Vom Fenster aus konnte er die Kanmon Brücke sehen. Einige Meter vom Internat entfernt stand ein einzelner Baum. Darunter noch eine Bank. Dort erblickte er Kari. „Was macht sie dort bloß?" grübelte er.  
Koji verließ das Internat und ging zu Kari. Er trat hinter sie. Kari hatte ihn noch gar nicht bemerkt, sie starrte auf ein Foto das sie in den Händen hielt. „Was machst du hier?" fragte er. Kari erschrak und ließ das Foto schnell unter ihrer Jacke verschwinden. Koji nahm neben ihr Platz. „Ich bin gerne hier. Es ist so friedlich hier. Da kann ich gut nachdenken." antwortete sie. „Wer ist das auf dem Foto?" er sah Kari nicht an sonder blickte den Hügel hinunter zur Kanmon Brücke. „Du hast es gesehen." stellte sie fest. Koji nickte. Kari holte das Foto wieder heraus. Darauf war ein Junge zu sehen. Er hatte die gleichen braunen Haare und Augen wie Kari.  
„Das ist mein Bruder Tai. Er ist fünfzehn." erzählte Kari. „Du hast noch gar nicht erwähnt, dass du einen Bruder hast." meinte Koji und sah sie an. „Niemand hier weiß es. Auch Yolei und Ken habe ich nicht von ihm erzählt." Sie versteckte das Foto wieder unter ihrer Kleidung. „Aber warum?" fragte Koji. „Ich will nicht darüber reden, okay." Eine Träne lief an Karis Wange herab. Koji blickte wieder in die Ferne. „Ich habe auch einen Bruder." sagte er dann. Kari blickte ihn überrascht an. „Du hast auch einen Bruder?" Koji nickte. „Eigentlich wollte ich niemandem hier von ihm erzählen. Aber bei dir mache ich einen Ausnahme." Er sah sie wieder an. „Wie heißt er?" Kari wischte sich die Träne aus dem Gesicht. „Sein Name ist Koichi." „Ist er älter als du, oder jünger?" war Kari interessiert. „Er ist gleich alt wie ich. Er ist mein Zwillingsbruder. Aber unsere Eltern haben sich scheiden lassen als wir noch ganz klein waren. Ich bin bei unserem Vater aufgewachsen und er bei unserer Mutter." erzählte Koji. „Wenn er gleich alt ist wie du, warum besucht er nicht auch dieses Internat?" wollte Kari wissen. Koji schwieg.  
„Willst du es mir nicht erzählen." „Ich kann nicht." entgegnete Koji. „Das ist sozusagen ein Geheimnis. Du willst ja auch nicht über deinen Bruder reden." „Na gut. Ich kann es dir ja sagen. Aber bitte versprich mir, dass du des niemandem weiter erzählst." entschloss sich Kari. „Versprochen." versicherte Koji. „Auch nicht Yolei und Ken." „Auch nicht Yolei und Ken." bestätigte Koji.  
„Also gut. Es ist so. Ich liebe Tai." Nur sehr leise waren diese Worte über Karis Lippen gekommen. „Du tust was!?" Koji starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Bitte lach mich jetzt nicht aus Koji." Kari sah zu Boden. „So etwas würde ich nie tun. Glaub mir Kari, ich verstehe dich." erstaunt sah Kari in Kojis Gesicht. „Wissen es eure Eltern?" fragte er. Kari nickte. „Deshalb haben sie mich hier her geschickt. Ich soll nicht so viel mit meinem Bruder zusammen sein." Koji nickte wissend. „Bitte du darfst niemanden verraten was ist dir erzählt habe." flehte Kari ihn an. „Selbstverständlich. Ich habe es dir doch versprochen." antwortete Koji. „Und?" Kari sah ihn fragend an. „Was und?" „Was ist mit dir und deinem Bruder?" wollte sie wissen. „Mein Vater hat mich hier her geschickt, damit ich mich nicht mit Koichi treffen kann. Wir haben uns ineinander verliebt." berichtete er. „Ich liebe meinen Bruder." Nun war es Kari die ihren Gegenüber mit offenem Mund anstarrte. „Aber das muss unter uns bleiben Kari. Verstanden."  
„Es bleibt unser Geheimnis." garantierte sie ihm. „Ich bin froh, dass ich mein Geheimnis jetzt mit jemandem teilen kann, der mich versteht." „Mir geht es genau so." lächelte Koji.  
„Gehen wir hinein?" Kari stand auf. „Mhm." Koji erhob sich ebenfalls und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück ins Internat. ‚Vielleicht werden die nächsten Jahre hier ja noch ganz erträglich. Mit Kari als Freundin.' dachte er bei sich.

Fortsetzung folgt


	5. Chapter 5

So, hier ist nun das letzte Kapitel meiner FF.  
Vielen Dank für dein Kommi Mita. dichganzfestknuddel

**5. Kapitel  
**Koji saß im Shinkansen auf dem Weg nach Tokio. Er freute sich schon auf Zuhause. Auf seine Familie, seine Freunde und ganz besonders auf Koichi. Drei lange Jahre hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen und nichts voneinander gehört. ‚Ob er mich wohl noch immer liebt?' überlegte er. Koji sah aus dem Fenster. Die Landschaft flog an ihm vorbei. Bald würde er in Tokio sein.  
Er musste an den Abschied von seinen Freuden im Internat denken. An Ken, Yolei und ganz besonders an Kari. Von allen war sie ihm ganz besonders an Herz gewachsen. ‚Ich freue mich auf Zuhause, doch ich werde sie alle vermissen. Aber wir haben uns ja versprochen, dass wir uns einmal wieder treffen.' dachte er.  
Ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten später fuhr der Shinkansen in Tokio ein. Koji schnappte sich sein Gepäck und stieg aus. Auf dem Bahnsteig blickte er sich suchend um. „Hallo Koji!" hörte er da die Stimme seines Vaters. „Vater, Satomi!" Koji hatte die beiden entdeckt und stürmte auf sie zu. Er ließ das Gepäck fallen und umarmte seinen Vater. „Ich bin so froh wieder zu hause zu sein." „Wir freuen uns auch, dass du wieder bei uns bist." meinte Satomi die neben ihnen stand. „Gehen wir nach Hause." Kousei half seinem Sohn die Taschen zum Auto zu tragen.

„Und hast du neue Freunde gefunden?" wollte Satomi wissen nachdem sie ins Auto gestiegen waren. „Ja, hab ich." Koji holte ein Foto aus der Tasche das Kari, Yolei, Ken und ihn selbst zeigte. Sie hatten das Foto bei einem ihrer Besuche der Kanmon-Meeresenge aufgenommen. „Das sind meine besten Freunde Die mit den braunen Haaren ist Kari, die andere Yolei und daneben steht Ken." erklärte er. „Und hast du auch eine Freundin gefunden?" erkundigte sich sein Vater. Koji wurde rot und gab keine Antwort. „Kousei, so etwas fragt man doch nicht. Koji wird es uns schon erzählen, wenn er will." belehrte ihn Satomi.  
„Wie geht es eigentlich Koichi. Ich habe in den ganzen drei Jahren nichts von ihm gehört." fragte Koji. „Das ist auch gut so. Es war meine Absicht, dass ihr euch nicht seht." sprach Kousei. „Kann ich besuchen. Ich will nur sagen, dass ich wieder da bin und nachsehen wie es ihm geht." bad Koji. „Nein." Antwortete sein Vater kurz. „Aber warum nicht? Drei Jahre lang habe ich ihn nicht gesehen. Da werde ich ihn doch wohl mal besuchen dürfen!" brauste Koji auf. „Ich habe gesagt nein! Und das ist mein letztes Wort." sagte Kousei bestimmt. Der Rest der Heimfahrt verlief schweigend.

Der Regen prasselte gegen die Scheibe von Kojis Zimmer. Alle paar Minuten zuckte ein Blitz über den Himmel begleiten von lautem Donnergrollen.  
Koji saß an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte auf die Fotos die er dort stehen hatte. Auf einem davon waren er und Koichi zu sehen. Das andere war das Foto aus dem Internat wo er mit Kari, Yolei und Ken zu sehen war. Koji war bereits seit drei Tagen wieder Zuhause, doch von Koichi hatte er noch immer nichts gehört. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Kousei und Satomi waren nicht Zuhause, also lief Koji die Treppe hinunter und öffnete die Tür. „Koichi!" rief er überrascht. „Hallo Koji. Schön dich zu sehen." begrüßte ihn sein Bruder. „Komm doch rein." Koichi ließ seinen Schirm vor dem Haus liegen und trat ein.  
Sie gingen hoch in Kojis Zimmer. „Hat Mutter dir erlaubt herzukommen?" Koichi schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist gar nicht zuhause und weiß nicht, dass ich hier bin." „Ach so ist das." meinte Koji. „Wie hat es dir im Internat gefallen?" erkundigte sich Koichi. „Du hast meine Briefe also nicht bekommen." stelle Koji fest. „Du meine auch nicht, hm." „Unsere Eltern haben es wirklich geschafft jeglichen Kontakt zu verhindern." meinte Koji und setzte sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl. Koichi erblickte das Foto das auf Kojis Schreibtisch neu hinzugekommen war. „Wer sind denn die?" fragte er. „Meine Freunde. Kari, Yolei und Ken." Koji deutete auf jeden hin. „Wir haben im selben Zimmer geschlafen. Yolei und Ken sind sogar ein Paar. Sie haben sich im Internat kennen gelernt." berichtete Koji. „Und Kari was ist mir ihr?" wollte Koichi wissen. „Kari ist sehr nett. Ich habe mich sehr gut mit ihr angefreundet. Die meiste Zeit habe ich mit ihr verbracht." Koichi ließ sich auf das Bett sinken. „Koji…" begann er. ‚Oh Gott, warum bin ich so nervös? Wir haben uns doch versprochen, dass wir uns immer lieben werden. Warum zweifle ich dann an Koji?' „Koichi." Der Angesprochene schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und sah seinen Bruder an der vom Stuhl aufgestanden war. „Ich glaube es ist besser wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen." Geschockt sah Koichi seinen Bruder an. Er konnte nicht glauben was er da gerade gehört hatte. „Was? Aber… warum Koji?" fragte er. „Unsere Eltern werden es nie akzeptieren, dass wir uns lieben. Dann ist es doch das Beste wenn wir uns gar nicht mehr treffen und es auch nicht mehr versuchen. Wir tun einfach so als würden wir uns gar nicht mehr lieben." sprach Koji. „Aber Koji." Koichi wollte noch mehr sagen, brachte aber kein Wort mehr über die Lippen. „Lass uns unsere Liebe einfach vergessen." fügte Koji noch hinzu. „Aber das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein." Tränen standen in Koichis Augen. Koji sah zu Boden. „Es ist mein Ernst." „Sieh mir in die Augen Koji. Sieh mir in die Augen und sag mir, dass du unsere Liebe einfach so aufgeben willst." Koichis Stimme zitterte. Es dauerte einige Momente bis Koji den Kopf hob und seinem Bruder direkt in die Augen sah. „Koichi. Es ist vorbei." Koichi erschrak über die Gefühllosigkeit mit der Koji diese Worte gesprochen hatte. „Na dann…" Koichi erhob sich. „Habe ich hier ja nichts mehr verloren. Leb wohl Koji." Dann stürmte er aus dem Haus.  
Koji sank neben seinem Schreibtisch auf die Knie. Die Tränen die er bis jetzt unterdrückt hatte liefen seine Wangen hinab. „Vergib mir Koichi. Vergib mir." flüsterte er.

Der Regen peitschte Koichi ins Gesicht und vermischte sich mit seinen Tränen. In der Eile hatte er den Regenschirm vor dem Haus liegen gelassen. ‚Koji warum? Warum?' immer wieder stellte er sich diese Frage. „Warum!" rief er laut aus. Die Menschen die neben ihm gingen blickten ihn verwirrt an, doch Koichi kümmerte sich nicht darum.  
Als er Zuhause ankam waren seine Kleider vollkommen durchnässt. Er betrat die Wohnung und zog sich seine Schuhe aus. „Koichi was ist los? Wo warst du denn?" fragte ihn seine Mutter die inzwischen nach Hause gekommen war. „Hast du denn keinen Schirm dabei gehabt?" Koichi antwortete nicht auf ihre Fragen, sondern ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen in sein Zimmer. Besorgt blickte ihm seine Mutter hinterher. ‚Koichi, was ist bloß geschehen?'  
Koichi machte sich nicht die Mühe seine nassen Sachen auszuziehen. Er legte sich auf sein Bett und vergrub den Kopf im Kissen. Noch immer konnte er nicht glauben was sein Bruder zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er wollte es nicht glauben. Da betrat Akiko das Zimmer. „Koichi, du solltest deine nassen Sachen ausziehen sonst wirst du noch krank." meinte sie. „Lass mich alleine." stieß er nur hervor. „Willst du mir nicht erzählen war vorgefallen ist?" Koichi schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Auch gut. Dann geh ist jetzt wieder. Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst sag's mir." Mit diesen Worten ging sie wieder. Koichi setzte sich im Bett auf und zog sich die nassen Kleider aus. Er warf sie in eine Ecke und ging dann zum Schrank um sich etwas anders anzuziehen. Danach legte er sich wieder auf sein Bett und blickte zum Fenster hinaus. Er fühlte sich furchtbar müde und bald darauf war er eingeschlafen.

Als Kousei und Satomi nach Hause kamen saß Koji auf seinem Bett und blickte zum Fenster hinaus. Es regnete noch immer in Strömen und der Regen schlug gegen die Scheibe. Kousei betrat das Zimmer. „Hallo Koji wir sind wieder da." „Hallo." Koji sah seinen Vater nicht an. „Alles in Ordnung Koji?" erkundigte sich sein Vater. „Ja, sicher. Mir geht's gut." erwiderte Koji. „Und warum siehst du dann so betrübt aus? Ich merke doch, dass etwas nicht stimmt." Sein Vater nahm neben ihm auf dem Bett Platz. Erst jetzt bemerkte Kousei die Tränenspuren auf dem Gesicht seines Sohnes. „Hast du geweint?" Koji wandte den Blick ab. „Hey, du kannst mit mir über alles reden." versicherte ihm Kousei. „Wirklich über alles?" fragte Koji nach. Kousei nickte.  
„Es geht um Koichi." „Nicht schon wieder." seufzte Kousei. „Nein es ist nicht wie du denkst. Koichi war heute bei mir. Aber ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es vorbei ist." berichtete Koji. „Du liebst ihn also nicht mehr. Ich habe schon geahnt, dass das nur eine vorübergehende Sache ist." stellte sein Vater fest. „Nein." widersprach ihm Koji. „Ich liebe ihn noch immer aber du und Mutter ihr gebt uns sowieso keine Chance. Deshalb habe ich Koichi gesagt, dass wir uns nicht mehr treffen sollen. Du sagst doch auch immer, dass es so am Besten ist." „Drei Jahre hast du ihn nicht gesehen, nichts von ihm gehört. Und doch liebst ihn noch immer?" fragte Kousei. „Mehr als je zuvor. Aber was hilft das schon." war Koji verzweifelt. „Koji. Ich habe nicht geahnt wie sehr ihr euch liebt. Ich habe gedacht, nein ich habe gehofft, dass eure Liebe nur so eine Laune ist. Doch anscheinend habe ich mich geirrt." „Worauf willst du hinaus?" fragte Koji. „Dass du selbst nach drei Jahren sagen kannst, dass du ihn noch immer liebst. Das ist wahre Liebe Koji. Auch wenn du sie für deinen Bruder empfindest. Du weißt selbst, dass es eine verbotene Liebe ist. Aber ich glaube inzwischen bist du alt genug und selbst zu entscheiden was du willst." „Soll das heißen…" Koji getraute sich nicht den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen. „Ich bin noch immer nicht ganz damit einverstanden, aber ich gestatte euch, dass ihr euch sehen dürft." erlaubte Kousei. „Vater. Vielen Dank." Koji umarmte seinen Vater stürmisch. „Ich muss gleich zu Koichi gehen und es ihm sagen." Koji wollte schon loslaufen. „Warte." hielt ihn Kousei auf. „Was ist?" „Es ist schon neun Uhr vorbei. Und es regnet in strömen. Geh doch erst morgen zu ihm. Das ist noch früh genug." „Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass es schon so spät ist. Na gut, dann gehe ich eben gleich morgen früh zu ihm." meinte Koji.

Es war gerade erst halb acht als Koji vor der Wohnung stand in der seine Mutter und sein Bruder wohnten. Nachdem er geklingelt hatte wurde die Tür von seiner Mutter geöffnet. „Guten Morgen Koji. Warum bist du denn schon so früh unterwegs?"  
„Guten Morgen. Ist Koichi auch zu Hause?" fragte er. „Natürlich komm rein." sagte Akiko. Koji trat ein. „Koichi schläft noch." Sie schloss die Tür. „War Koichi gestern bei dir?" erkundigte sie sich. „Ja das war er. Warum fragst du?" „Er ist gestern völlig aufgelöst nach Hause gekommen. Habt ihr euch vielleicht gestritten?" sagte Akiko. „Na ja. So was in der Art." Antwortete Koji. „Ich bin hier weil ich mich bei ihm entschuldigen will. Und ich muss auch noch was anderes mit ihm besprechen." „Weiß euer Vater eigentlich dass du hier bist?" forschte Akiko nach. „Ja, er weiß dass ich hier bin. Ich habe seine Erlaubnis." fab Koji zur Antwort. „Jetzt gehe ich aber zu Koichi." „Gut. mach das." Sie blickte Koji noch hinterher wie er im Zimmer seines Bruders verschwand.

Koji schloss leise hinter sich die Tür und trat ans Bett von Koichi. Er setzte sich neben den Schlafenden und betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick lang nur. „Koichi. Koichi wach auf." weckte er ihn. Verschlafen öffnete Koichi die Augen, war aber sofort hellwach als er sah wer da an seinem Bett saß. „Koji, was willst du hier?" er richtete sich im Bett auf. „Mit dir reden." Koichi wandte den Blick ab. „Worüber willst du reden?" „Erst mal möchte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen, für das was ich gestern gesagt habe." fing er an zu sprechen. „Und außerdem…" Koji brach ab. „Du brauchst nichts zu sagen. Ich kann es mir schon denken, was du noch sagen willst." sagte Koichi. „Es ist Kari nicht wahr. Du hast dich in sie verliebt. So wie du von ihr gesprochen hast kann man sich das gleich denken." war sich Koichi sicher. „Ist schon okay. Du brauchst es mir nicht zu verschweigen." „Nein. Du irrst dich Koichi. Ich liebe Kari nicht. Sie ist nur eine gute Freundin." versicherte Koji. „Aber warum warst du dann gestern so abweisend zu mir?" fragte Koichi traurig.  
Koji schlang die Arme um seinen Bruder. „Verzeih mir Koichi. Aber ich hatte einfach Angst, dass unser Vater uns wieder trennt, deshalb habe ich mir gedacht ich tue so als ob ich dich nicht mehr liebe." Koichi erwiderte die Umarmung seines Bruders. „Koji ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere." „Ich dich auch Koichi. Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst." „Aber was ist jetzt mit unserem Vater?" fragte Koichi. „Darüber brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen." Beruhigte ihn Koji. „Ich habe gestern mit ihm darüber gesprochen. Er hat seine Meinung geändert. Teilweise zumindest. Er hat gesagt mit unserer Liebe ist er noch immer nicht einverstanden, aber wir dürfen uns wieder treffen." „Wirklich, das ist ja wundervoll." freute sich Koichi.  
Ihre Gesichter kamen sich immer näher. Koji legte sanft seine Lippen auf Koichis. Die beiden wussten nicht wie lange der Kuss gedauert hatte. Als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösten fragte Koichi. „Und was ist mit unserer Mutter? Wie können wir sie überzeugen?" „Das schaffen wir schon noch. Wenn sogar unser Vater seine Meinung geändert hat, glaube ich, dass wir unsere Mutter auch noch überreden können, dass wir uns sehen dürfen." meinte Koji. „Immerhin hatte sie heute nichts dagegen, dass ich dich besuche." Koichi nickte zustimmend.  
Und abermals trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem liebevollen Kuss.

-Ende-


End file.
